Fragmentos de ternura
by Noalovegood
Summary: Un bandido sin nada que perder en el mundo y un hada que arrastra siglos de soledad en su espalda. Ambos no sólo tejerán una historia en común, sino que compartirán un nuevo sentimiento: el amor. Conjunto total de diez drabbles, one shot, y viñetas OU de Banlaine. Las historias pueden o no tener relación entre sí, eso forma parte de la imaginación de cada persona.
1. I Agua de vida

**Hi, como parece una misión imposible encontrar fics en español de este pairing, he decidido seguir mi propio consejo «si no encuentras lo que quieres, créalo tú misma». Y aquí estoy, dispuesta a dejarme el alma para escribir sobre ellos 3 Espero que sea del agrado de otras personas ^^**

 **Éste en concreto está basado en uno de los especiales del manga, el número 75.5 si no recuerdo mal :D**

* * *

 **I. Agua de vida**

—Ban... ¿puedes adivinar mis pensamientos en este momento?

Yacía recostado sobre Elaine, empapándose de la suave fragancia femenina que emanaba de su aterciopelada piel. La muchacha de doradas hebras clavó sus almendrados ojos en él, ruborizada, con el pecho agitado. Los labios del hada palpitaban de deseo y el albino se relamió inconsciente. Perdido en su rostro angelical, no pudo ignorar la nueva sensación que nacía en su interior. «No, no puedo descifrar tu mente ahora. Pero, creo que ya sé por quién valdría la pena incluso morir», meditó.

—Ni idea. Nunca he visto una expresión como esa —corroboró confundido.

Se levantó de un ágil salto y caminó apresurado, desorientado por los nuevos sentimientos emergentes. Tal y como imaginaba, ella lo persiguió avergonzada, golpeándole —o más bien acariciándole— con sus menudos puños. Los nervios del joven desencadenaron una lluvia de carcajadas.

—¡Ban no te rías de mí! —exclamó con voz aguda.

Él la sorprendió rodeándola con sus brazos y estrujándola contra su pecho, quedando Elaine completamente inmóvil ante la agradable sensación de recibir el cálido abrazo del humano. Ban aguardó en silencio, deleitándose con su compañía, concentrándose en acompasar sus latidos a los de ella. Desconocía por completo esa faceta de sí mismo. Ban _el bandido_ disfrutando de un soleado día de verano, invirtiendo sus horas junto a un hada. Acudió allí con un propósito, hacerse con el cáliz de la vida, albergando la esperanza de tener toda una eternidad para alcanzar la felicidad. Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando aquello que tanto buscaba se manifestó ante él.

Su felicidad tenía el nombre de Elaine.

Aunque, jamás hubiera imaginado que lo que su corazón anhelaba era algo tan sencillo como el amor. «Y tan complicado de asimilar». Muchas preguntas sin respuesta lo atosigaron. Más, cuando siempre creyó que no había nacido para amar y ser amado. Y si aquel despertar que golpeaba con entusiasmo su pecho era amor... ¿qué le aseguraba ser correspondido?

Paseó por inercia, acompañado del hada que merodeaba a su alrededor cuestionándose la expresión del humano. Elaine comenzó a sospechar ser la causante de aquel estado de letargo en el albino y los remordimientos le pesaron.

—Oye Ban… si te ha molestado algo de lo que he hecho. Yo…

La mirada profunda del joven la insonorizó al instante. Sus enigmáticos ojos parecían trasmitirle un mensaje indescifrable para alguien que desconocía el comportamiento humano. Ella se ruborizó sin saber por qué y se paralizó expectante. Cuando Ban le dedicó una dócil —e inusual— sonrisa, Elaine se tranquilizó. Mas, aquello no impidió la danza que su corazón inició dentro de su piel.

—Elaine, si tu vida fuera tan corta como la mía. ¿Buscarías algo para entregarte al completo?

La rubia, petrificada y colorada, comenzó a tartamudear. Para calmarla, Ban le regaló un detalle que Elaine valoraba cada vez más. Le brindó una cálida y honesta sonrisa.

—Olvídalo, Elaine. Me conformo con que me dejes quedarme a tu lado mi breve vida de mortal —sus ojos dibujaron un brillo singular. «Por el momento, soportaré mis ansias de tenerte»—. Vamos, acompáñame a no hacer nada —sacó su lengua divertido—. He descubierto que es mi nuevo pasatiempo preferido.

Elaine no daba crédito al comportamiento de Ban, el rubor ardiente de sus mejillas se incrementaba sin cesar. Voló tras él, entre anonadada y curiosa, deseando conocer el significado de sus palabras.

—¡Ban, espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Baaaan!

El chico la esquivó divertido y guiñándole un ojo añadió:

—¿Pretendes ser tú la cazadora? —alargó su brazo hasta enlazar sus dedos a los de Elaine—. ¿Ahora eres codiciosa como yo? —la soltó y dio un salto hacia atrás—. Venga, ¡atrápame si puedes!

La rubia lo oteó estupefacta, los humanos eran criaturas extrañas que, sin embargo, la embrujaban. O puede que el único humano que tuviera ese poder sobre ella fuera Ban. Aunque, ese era un pensamiento que por el momento no deseaba meditar.

El joven tenía razón.

Su vida era un mero grano de arena comparada con el desierto de su solitaria existencia. Incluso así… ¿cabía la posibilidad de hallar un oasis que calmara su sed de compañía?

«Quizás, el agua de mi vida sea Ban».

Le sobresaltó el susurro de su subconsciente. Las emociones estremecieron su alma y percibió como el calor palpitaba en cada centímetro de su minúscula apariencia. Quiso moverse, pero los nervios la bloquearon y quedó petrificada en el aire.

—¿Qué pasa Elaine? ¿No eres lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarme? Entonces… —el hada emitió un gritito ahogado. Antes de poder reprocharle nada, Ban ya se había posicionado ante ella y la abrumaba con su presencia— seré yo quien llegue hasta ti.

—¡Ban! —lo golpeó insistente—. ¡Deja de darme esos sustos! —él le alzó el mentón con su índice y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¿Por qué? Con lo adorable que te pones cuando lo hago —Elaine se distanció abochornada—. Vaaaale, prometo que no lo haré más —cruzó un par de dedos y los alzó ante ella.

—¿Qué significa eso en el lenguaje humano?

—Es un juramento —mintió el joven.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió curiosa; Ban asintió y Elaine decidió confiar en su palabra.

A decir verdad, el joven no pretendía ser deshonesto con el hada. Su inocencia lo abrumaba y embelesaba a partes iguales, pues jamás se había cruzado con un ser tan trasparente como ella. Aunque, un bandido siempre aguardaba algo de picardía por mucho que se reformara. Le era imposible dejar de atraparla por sorpresa, ya que adoraba el color bermellón que adquirían sus suaves mejillas cuando la arropaba entre sus brazos. Si le había mentido con el significado, la razón no era otra que el deseo sin freno de aferrarse a los momentos en los que sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos, aunque tan solo fuera durante instantes insignificantes para un mísero mortal como él.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, Elaine otorgaba sentido a su existencia.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Ella era el fruto de su codicia.

Aquello que en lo más profundo de su ser siempre había anhelado.

Alguien que le comprendiera; alguien a quien comprender.

Una compañera que se complementara a él.

La necesitaba a su lado.

No como una propiedad que buscas poseer, sino como una mujer a la que deseas complacer. Arrancarle una sonrisa de esos labios de miel en cada día de su vida y un suspiro de placer por cada noche compartida.

Ese día, Ban el _bandido_ , se propuso convertirse en la mejor versión de sí mismo, y transformarse en el hombre digno de ser amado por Elaine.

Y se prometió, que nunca más le mentiría.

Por ello, acechó de nuevo a la chica y la rodeó desde atrás.

—¡Ban! ¡Has jurado no volver a hacerlo! —gritó indignada. El enfado mutó en escalofríos cuando le susurró en el oído.

—Perdóname, Elaine. Te he gastado una broma, en realidad los humanos cruzamos los dedos a escondidas cuando pretendemos romper un juramento. Aunque… —añadió pensativo— ahora que lo pienso… enseñarlo es sinónimo de suerte, así que tampoco tiene mucho sentido… ¿Elaine? ¿Dónde vas? —dándole la espalda, la chica comentó con voz apagada:

—Me has mentido, al final eres como todos los humanos. No volveré a confiar en ti.

La frase lo hizo añicos por dentro; angustiado, acudió corriendo hasta Elaine con la esperanza de paliar el daño. Cual fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar una pícara sonrisa y el mismo cruce de dedos que él mismo había realizado hacía un momento.

—Ahora estamos en paz ¿verdad? —comentó divertida.

—¿P-pe-pero qué?

—He leído tus pensamientos y sé que no lo has hecho con malicia. Pero, no te preocupes. Sólo lo he hecho para asegurarme que no me mentías.

—Aprendes rápido —rió aliviado el albino—. Espera… ¿cuánto has leído exactamente? —cuestionó preocupado; el hada se marchó flotando en silencio—. ¡Elaine! ¡Elaine espera, no vueles alto. Eso es trampa! ¡Elaaaaine!

—Te lo diré si me atrapas —dijo desde las alturas.

—¿Lo juras? —ella mostró sus dedos cruzados.

—Lo juro.

—Bien, pues prepárate para alucinar porque pienso cogerte por muy alto que levites —afirmó desafiante.

Su corazón bombeó con el sonido de las carcajadas de Elaine, cual canto sosegado portador de vitalidad. Misma canción que compartían los latidos del hada, cada vez más acompasados a los del humano. Por muy distintos que fueran, sus lazos se entrelazaban sin a penas percatarse. Su destino ya estaba dictado; la voz de Cupido había hablado y sus caminos estaban sellados.

Lamentablemente, la eternidad de su amor no sería un buen augurio para el futuro que les esperaba…


	2. II Rayos de sol

**II. Rayos de sol**

—¿Cómo os divertís los humanos?

Ban estaba tan ensimismado deleitándose del amplio cielo que la pregunta le llegó de sopetón. Ambos descansaban tumbados en el suelo, el albino se sentó pensativo hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros:

—Depende de qué humano.

—Está bien —lo imitó y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cómo te diviertes tú?

—Mmm… me gusta poseer los bienes ajenos.

—Robar no es un acto muy honorable.

—Bueno —se recostó en el regazo de la chica y le sacó la lengua—, pero lo compenso con sinceridad.

—B-bueno sí. S-si te tumbas así no podrás apreciar la belleza del cielo.

Como de costumbre, Ban era el causante del perpetuo rubor en el hada. Apoyando la cabeza sobre sus muslos femeninos, alargó el brazo y rozó con sus dedos los mechones dorados del cabello que acariciaban su rostro.

—Me gusta más contemplar el brillo de tu cabello bajo el sol —Elaine palideció.

—¿V-vas a r-robármelo? —Ban casi se ahoga en carcajadas y el hada lo sacudió con suavidad.

—No era esa mi intención —ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cuál era? —el cerró los ojos ignorando su pregunta.

—Hueles a flores. ¿Es esa la fragancia de las hadas? —Elaine gritó sonrojada, echándose atrás por puro impulso y dejando caer la cabeza del joven en el mullido césped.

—¡Ban no te burles de mí!

—¿Quién ha dicho que bromeé? —se sentó de nuevo y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola hasta él—. Ven, Elaine. Volvamos a observar este maravilloso cielo; algún día mi vida de mortal se esfumará y no podré volver a admirar su luz.

Elaine se estremeció imaginando un futuro sin el ladronzuelo. Era verdad. Ban moriría; como todos los humanos. Y los días del hada retomarían su antigua rutina. Una guardiana eterna condenada a la soledad.

Ban arrancó su pensamiento pesimista dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Sintió que ese destello de luz naciente de sus dientes color marfil era lo único que necesitaba para cubrir por completo su corazón. Un sentimiento desconocido que no sabia cómo asimilar.

Mas por el momento su inexperiencia carecía de importancia.

Decidió obviar el detalle, empapándose de la felicidad que el chico traía a su vida.

Se tumbó a su lado, cada vez más cerca de su piel. A cada segundo, más adentro de su ser.

Estaban enamorándose… pese a que aún les costaría un tiempo asimilar la nueva emoción.

Siendo el sol el único testimonio del nacimiento de su amor.

* * *

 **N/A**

Sigo con mi propósito de llenar el mundo con Banlaine; algún día lograré escribir mucho sobre mi amada otp. Si alguien lo lee, mil gracias por hacerlo _


	3. III Pasión

III. Pasión

Era ella de nuevo. Con su fragancia a flores silvestres. Con la roja sangre fluyendo por sus venas; aportándole rubor en las mejillas. Llenándola de vida.

Estaba ante él. Con sus marrones ojos decorados con motitas doradas, tan similar a las hojas de otoño que inundaban los bosques en la estación de las lluvias.

Su corazón latía. Se movía al compás de su cabello; esas hebras finas recubiertas de oro fundido. Las mismas que acariciaban su frente cuando en tiempos mejores Ban se recostaba sobre el regazo de la muchacha.

Le sonreía. Con los carnosos labios que tanto había soñado poseer.

Y lo hacía traviesa. Como si el mañana fuera un espejo de su pasado. Un retrato del último día juntos y el tiempo corriese demasiado aprisa. Como si sólo les quedasen escasos minutos de supervivencia y desearan aprovecharlo al máximo.

Elaine vibraba apasionada, como el rojo intenso de su vestido. Esos pétalos sonrojados que cubrían sus vergüenzas. Las mismas que Ban quería descubrir; acariciar; lamer; sentir.

Porque estaba ante él.

Una vez más. Con vida.

Su más ansiado deseo cumplido ante sus ojos.

Al fin.

La haría suya.

Pero se le adelantó.

Aquella Elaine resurgida tenía más hambre que él.

Se abalanzó sobre su boca y lo devoró.

Porque ella también llevaba décadas echando de menos su calor.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Viñeta basada en el capítulo del manga donde ambos se reencuentran cuando ella resucita. Por si alguien lo lee, gracias por hacerlo ^^

 **Lums:** gracias por dejar tu review y darle apoyo al Banlaine, valoro mucho tu apoyo a mis escritos sobre la pareja ^^


	4. IV Mujer

**IV. Mujer**

Sus ojos parpadearon. Una, dos e incluso tres veces. Las gotas de agua descendían sobre la musculatura de su espalda, hasta aposentarse en las nalgas desnudas. Un cuerpo largo, duro y varonil. Unos características físicas desconocidas para ella.

Ban se giró en cuanto percibió la presencia del hada a sus espaldas. Elaine se apresuró a esconder su rostro acalorado entre sus pequeñas manos. Demasiado tarde para ignorar el nacimiento del vello poco más abajo de su ombligo, aquélla selva plateada que anunciaba la localización de su sexo entre sus piernas.

—¡Elaine! Venga, báñate conmigo, el agua es refrescante —ella ya le había advertido la incomodidad que le suponía ver su cuerpo desnudo, aunque el bandido siguió insistiendo divertido—. Vamos, pequeña.

Agazapada como estaba, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, sintió sus mejillas arder. Y no supo descifrar qué causa la acaloraba más: haber observado la anatomía desnuda del joven o que la tratara como la cría que no era. Casi que la cólera ganó por goleada.

—¡No soy una niña! —chilló ofuscada antes de marcharse.

Ban la contempló perplejo. Sin comprender el motivo de su enfado. Salió del agua, se vistió y partió a buscarla.

A decir verdad, Elaine también estaba desconcertada. Estaba furiosa por tratarla como una niña; que las hadas tuvieran un cuerpo pequeño no las convertía en infantes. Por lo que nadie tenía el derecho a tratarlas como tales. En sus setecientos años como guardiana muchos eran los humanos que accedían al bosque para beber la copa de la eterna juventud y todos la subestimaban por su aspecto inofensivo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Ban mantuviera esa actitud le molestaba más. Por alguna razón le ofuscaba que el joven la viera como una niña.

Ella era una mujer.

Una que empezaba a descubrir los anhelos instintivos que muchas féminas experimentaban a lo largo de su vida.

Las mejillas le ardieron cuando la imagen de Ban con la piel al desnudo volvió a su memoria. «¿En qué piensas, Elaine?» se dijo a si misma. Más de siete siglos a su espalda y nunca antes un varón había despertado tales deseos en ella. Quizá, porque en todo aquel tiempo no se había cruzado con la persona que incitara a su cuerpo a pedir más. A dar el paso; convertirse definitivamente de niña a mujer.

Negó con la cabeza. Aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el ardor crecía no sólo en sus rosadas mejillas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Inspirado en el spin-off del manga Banlaine.

Gracias a quien lo lea. ¡Viva el Banlaine! He decidido que este conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y one shots tendrá un total de diez capítulos; después proseguiré con mi misión pero con un long fic AU donde, además, saldrán otros personajes de NNT.


	5. V Círculo

**One shot extraño que intercala perspectiva de Ban y perspectiva de Elaine dedicado a la señorita Kaede-Hime :3**

* * *

 **V. Círculo**

 **Ira**

La emoción emergente que dominaba sus sentidos desde que el demonio de roja piel le arrebató a la mujer de sus sueños. Un enfado perpetuo que disimulaba persistiendo como un bandido; un eco de su vida anterior que retomaba de nuevo el control de sus andares. Plantaba los pies sobre el suelo, simulando un paso firme que encauzaba su camino. En dirección al rincón idóneo donde plantar la semilla que la joven hada había depositado en su mano, el último deseo pronunciado antes de apagarse por completo.

¿Y cómo se supone que el alegre trotamundos iba a recuperar la sonrisa ante tal tragedia? Elaine en siete días había alumbrado su existencia, esa oscura travesía que cargaba a sus espaldas el solitario zorro. Pero su voz se había apagado y ni el aroma silvestre de su suave piel quedaba para acompañarlo.

Su sonrisa se había marchitado junto al bosque.

Tantas eran las lágrimas derramadas por ella, que el llanto se había extinguido en sus mejillas. Ban ya no podía llorar, porque la tristeza dio lugar a la ira. Y se debatía entre ambas emociones, como si éstas fueran marionetistas que tomaran su existencia.

Sin embargo, depositó la semilla sobre la tierra árida esperando que desde el carmín de sus heridas brotara la vida.

Y así lo hizo.

Mas, la ira jamás se disipó.

Incluso en los tiempos en los que compartió su viaje junto a otros, donde el inmortal halló la amistad y vivió aventuras con las que olvidar…

La ira aguardaba en su interior, latente. Deseando brotar por la flor que perdió. El hada que inundó su vida de alegría.

 **Envidia**

Mientras la cerveza descendía por su garganta la risa provocó que la expulsara de su ser. Extensa fue la espera en su celda inalcanzable, de la que no deseaba salir por creerse sus compañeros fallecidos. ¿Por qué realizar el esfuerzo de marcharse de su prisión si ya nada le quedaba en el mundo? Grato error el suyo. Su capitán vibraba enérgico, ahora acompañado de la joven princesa que parecía rendirse a los encantos de Meliodas. King al fin había comprendido que Ban no era el causante de la pérdida de Elaine y titubeaba vergonzoso ante una alegre gigante, al tiempo que el verdadero Gowther los observaba perplejo. Incluso, el nuevo miembro porcino parecía encantado con los platos que el albino preparaba. Sólo los dos últimos pecados faltaban para percibir que el pasado había retornado hasta frenarse en aquel tiempo donde convivieron dichosos.

Aunque por mucho que se esforzara nada le llenaba como el recuerdo de Elaine. En ocasiones, creía sentirla cerca, como un ente fantasmal que se colaba en sus sueños y arropaba su cansado cuerpo. Después, se reiteraba que tal deseo era imposible. Sus cabellos dorados nunca más acariciarían sus mejillas bajo un manto de estrellas, recelosas de no ser las más hermosas a los ojos de Ban.

Pero a sabiendas de la improbabilidad, él nunca se rendiría. Devolvería a Elaine a la vida y cumpliría la promesa que le hizo.

Tomó de nuevo la cerveza y se la llevó a los labios. Sus ojos rodaron hacia el horizonte, contemplando a cada uno de sus seres queridos. En cierta manera los envidiaba. A su parecer, todos se sentían completos mientras que él tenía que contentarse con mantenerse en pie.

Sin su amada.

Se maldijo. No deseaba un destino cruento para sus amigos. Sólo anhelaba reír de verdad, tal y como sus acompañantes hacían.

Lo que el viejo zorro desconocía era que no todas las amplias sonrisas eran sinceras. Algunas, ocultaban siglos de pesar.

 **Codicia**

Nunca entendió a los humanos. Durante siglos su comportamiento se le hacía extraño. Seres destructores atrapados en pieles ávidas de poder. Depredadores en potencia, cuya carencia de piedad los arrastraba a traicionar incluso a los suyos. Los humanos fueron los causantes de su soledad, ellos provocaron que muchos años atrás varios de sus compañeros fueran aniquilados. También King desapareció por su causa. Más tarde, los banales intentos de aquellas criaturas por hacerse con la eterna juventud sólo reafirmaron su postura.

Los despreciaba.

Hasta que Ban logró cambiar su percepción sobre ellos.

Pero la muerte los había separado. Y aunque su alma merodeaba entorno al albino, pese a los intentos que hizo de hablarle… nunca sus palabras lo traspasaron. Sin embargo, prefería mantenerse como la sombra que velaba los sueños del inmortal a dejarlo marchar.

Desde el otro lado, ella siempre sería su guardiana.

Tras una ardua espera, su sangre fluía de nuevo. Rebosante de vida, partió en su búsqueda para tomar lo prometido. Tras muchas centurias reflexionando acerca del comportamiento humano, los comprendió.

Esa necesidad de poseer, tan innata en aquéllos cuya vida se esfumaba ante sus ojos.

Ban daba vida a la codicia de la chica.

 **Lujuria**

El hambre voraz provocaba palpitaciones en su corazón. No se distanciaría de los labios que tanto había soñado besar; si cedía, quizá la tragedia los sacudiría de nuevo y nunca más unirían sus cuerpos a la par. Sentía el aliento cálido rozando el suyo propio, fusionándose a la par que sus sentidos. Rodeó con sus brazos la tonificada espalda del varón, clavando su dorada mirada en la de él.

Sus pupilas carmesí brillaban; vestigio del fuego que durante años se mantuvo apagado en Ban. Elaine deslizó sus dedos por el tronco musculado, retomando el beso, alternando el frenesí por un juego más pausado.

Los humanos no era lo único inhóspito para el hada. Su longeva existencia no denotaba experiencia. Todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir del mundo; su plan era hacerlo junto a Ban.

Sin un ápice de inseguridad tomó su rostro con las manos, hablándole con la mirada. «Tómame —le susurraba en silencio—. Hazme tuya, como me prometiste» Y como si el joven leyera también su mente, obedeció.

Con delicadeza pasó sus largas manos por la piel de la muchacha, dejando caer el vestido que la cubría. Guió a Elaine hasta su propio cuerpo, para que le desvistiera con un mismo proceso. Las ansias provocaron que las prendas desaparecieran más temprano.

Empujados por la lujuria marcaron sus pieles de ternura, deseo y pasión. Siendo aquella noche la primera en la que hicieron el amor.

 **Gula**

Un aroma delicioso invadió su olfato y las tripas dialogaron sin cesar. Escuchó la risa más encantadora que habían llenado sus oídos y sonrió, abriendo los ojos con letargo. Lo primero que encontró fue a su amado luciendo un delantal que cubría su desnuda anatomía, en su mano derecha portaba una bandeja con apetitosos manjares.

—No quería despertarte, parecías dormir muy a gusto —comentó sonriente.

Elaine negó con la cabeza, enderezando su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre la cama, al tiempo que avergonzada tapaba su desnudez. «No seas absurda —se recriminó—. Ban ya te ha visto desnuda» y la propia idea enrojeció sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede, Elaine? —el estómago de la rubia sonó y está incrementó su rubor— Toma, abre la boca —comentó vivaz, depositando en los labios del hada una tortita dulce.

El sabor se depositó en su paladar y la embriagó por completo. No recordaba haber degustado nada tan sabroso. Ansiosa tomó la bandeja y devoró con gula el contenido ante la atónita mirada del joven.

—¡Esgtá degliciosgo, Ban! —afirmó con la boca llena.

—¿Sí? Me alegro mucho —apartó con delicadeza un mechón dorado, impidiendo que éste se bañara en el chocolate que acompañaba las tortitas—. Siempre quise prepararte algo.

De pronto ella le miró, ignorando el chocolate que recubría sus labios otorgándole un cómico aspecto. Ban tenía la capacidad de llenarla por completo con su mera presencia, hecho que provocó el aflorar de sus lágrimas.

—¡Elaine! —exclamó preocupado el albino.

Pero ella no lloraba apenada, sino de dicha. Estaba viva. Contando sus días junto a Ban. Tenía la eternidad para llenar su estómago de las delicias culinarias del inmortal. Se abalanzó hacia él, olvidando la ausencia de ropajes, y lo abrazó con euforia. La bandeja se esparció por la cama, empapando las sábanas de los restos de comida. Algo que no les importó en absoluto.

La gula era un pecado curioso: podía manifestarse con un hambre atroz y mutar hacia un deseo arrebatador.

 **Pereza**

Ella, la guardiana inamovible. Ella, el hada de la responsabilidad. Ella, la amante de la razón. Ella, la mujer correcta…

Pecaba del mal del que tacharon a su hermano, la tal vagancia que denominaban pereza e inculpaban a aquéllos que se escapaban de sus quehaceres. ¿El motivo? Dormitar junto a su amor. Una excusa rebatible para cualquiera que no comprendiera los designios del corazón. Pero si su mente huía de las obligaciones y su cuerpo se recluía sobre el pecho varonil, ¿quién era ella para negarse a cumplir tales deseos? Una nueva Elaine había nacido y, esta vez, aprovecharía cada segundo que le brindara el destino.

Si la pereza era su pecado, que la marcaran sin reparos. Lo soportaría, siempre y cuando, su vida se alargara más allá de los suspiros. Y ésta, pudiera compartirla junto al ladrón empedernido.

 **Orgullo**

Finalmente los siete pecados capitales se habían reunido. Dicho acto era un evento a celebrar. El grupo de viejos conocidos festejaba emocionado, deleitándose de la compañía de los nuevos integrantes del grupo. Pues el capitán de las sobras no escatimaba en atraer la atención, bien era sabido por todos que adoraba ser el centro de las miradas. Merodeaba a los pies de Ban, reclamándole un poco más del menú elaborado que solía cocinar. Por su parte, Elisabeth siempre aportaba candidez con su dulce expresión, esa que dedicaba expresamente al de dorada cabellera.

El presente les sonreía, incluso a Escanor, quien parecía desesperado por aclamar la mirada de la hermosa maga, recitando poemas dedicados a su admirada figura. Ban estrujó a Elaine, sentada sobre su regazo, besando su frente como un perdido enamorado. La rubia esquivó uno de sus arrumacos para plantarle un beso en los labios, destello fugaz de amor que pasó inadvertido para el resto de presentes. Ya que cada cual bebía y se divertía a su manera.

Por un instante, Ban quiso parar el tiempo de los otros. Mostrarles su amor por Elaine, el orgullo que cubría su pecho al ser correspondido ese dulce sentimiento. Se sentía en una nube en su compañía y deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos su devoción. Amarla era su mayor orgullo. Pero se contuvo, le bastaba con su abrazo.

La achuchó, perdiendo la mirada entre el par de tortolitos que pronto competiría con ellos. Con su memoria reinstaurada King y Diane construían un futuro. El mismo que Ban quería con Elaine.

 **Ira**

Maldijo el momento en el que comprendió que pecar era un círculo interminable. La felicidad un espejismo fácilmente quebrantable. Poco a poco, sus ojos percibieron la decadencia en Elaine, la fuerza de su cuerpo disminuyendo, la tristeza en su mirada florecer.

Se negaba a pasar por aquello otra vez.

Perderla de nuevo, que de sus labios se escapasen sus últimos suspiros.

Su furia no podría contener.

¿Por qué estaban destinadas sus almas al martirio eterno? ¿Qué caprichoso dios se burlaba de la sombra llamada destino, esa que los asfixiaba con su presencia? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en el iluso que creyó vencer?

La perdería.

Lo predecía.

¿Qué podía hacer él?

«Luchar —se dijo—. No rendirse. Jamás»

No importaba cuánto tiempo tardase, ni los hechos que lo desencadenasen. Si Elaine perecía, Ban la traería de vuelta las veces que hiciera falta.

Si Meliodas había presenciado ante sus ojos la pérdida de más de un centenar de Elisabeths, Ban no sería menos.

Definitivamente, rompería el círculo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno **Kaede** reitero que si al menos no te disgusta me conformo. He decidido hacer como un juego con los pecados a través de la narrativa inspirada en lo que me sugiere tu propio estilo literario, pues ya te dije que me recordaba a las vanguardias de principios de SXX, así que este invento raro de OS es un homenaje a tu narrativa, claro está que no es algo que maneje con normalidad así que simplemente es un intento xDDD

 **Para el resto de lectoras:** esta señorita a la que le he dedicado el OS también tiene Banlaine, así que siempre podéis acudir al perfil a leerlo. Gracias por pasaros por el mío, me he puesto al día ya en el manga y tengo mucho hype, puede que acabe haciendo fics sobre otros pairings también (?) xD

Especial agradecimiento por dejar sus reviews a **jailys-sama, , Kaede-Hime y los guest!**

 **Respuesta a Guest:** No tengo en mente hacer la versión humana de Elaine en esta serie de drabbles y one shots, ya que ya era uso de ella para el AU que estoy preparando. De todos modos, este OS sacia algo los deseos carnales (?) xD


	6. VI Ebriedad

**VI. Ebriedad**

—¡Uno, dos, tres! —contaron al unísono. Tras ésto, pegaron un extenso trago.

La nuez del joven danzó de arriba a abajo, mientras la cerveza bajaba por su garganta. Elaine esbozó una mueca, sacando ligeramente la lengua. La famosa bebida no era lo que se esperaba. Tanto tiempo escuchando a Ban parloteando sobre los diversos tipos de cerveza habían creado altas expectativas. Aunque una cosa era cierta: la dicha dibujada en la expresión de su amado valía la pena.

Terminada de golpe, el inmortal se relamió los labios entusiasmado. La cerveza de la taberna de Escanor era una delicia digna de dioses. Desvió sus orbes carmesí hacia su amada, quien todavía sostenía la jarra casi intacta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta?

—Es más amarga de lo que imaginaba —confesó sonrojada. Un simple sorbo bastaba para tintar sus pálidas mejillas de un rosado vivaz.

Ban la contempló anonadado mientras tomaba otro trago. Antes de su reencuentro, largo era el tiempo desde la última vez que de las mejillas de Elaine brotaba el color. Entusiasmado con la idea de tenerla cerca se arrimó hasta su rostro, incrementando el intenso rubor.

—¿Q-qué sucede? ¿H-he dicho algo malo?

Cual ladronzuelo picaresco el viejo zorro sonrió, asomando sus pequeños colmillos cual astuto depredador. E ignorando sus preguntas comentó:

—En las primeras tomas nunca se aprecia el sabor de la cerveza —bebió de un trago de la bebida de Elaine y, acto seguido, la dejó en la barra—. Por eso es aconsejable —la atrapó en su regazo— practicar hasta acostumbrarse a su sabor.

La besó con tanto frenesí que ella entreabrió la boca, invitando a la lengua del zorro a jugar con la suya propia. El amargor de la cerveza se disipó, mutando en los labios de Ban hasta alcanzar un apetecible gusto. El brebaje de oro en boca de su amado sabía pasión y amor.

Sí, al final disfrutaría de la bebida favorita de su inmortal amante.

Un carraspeo irritado interrumpió la ebriedad pasional de la pareja. Escanor los observaba abochornado a través de sus redondas gafas, frente a él se sentaba la joven Jericho, quien clavaba sus ojos en sus inquietos pies mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Entonces el par de tortolitos rio. Tanto tiempo separados les hacía olvidar que estaban acompañados. Algo que en parte también era positivo: Elaine nunca más volvería a sentirse sola.

* * *

 **N/A:**

No me puedo creer que este conjunto de relatos tenga varias lecturas y comentarios, así que muchas gracias. Espero que más gente se anime a escribir Banlaine y me lo pase *guiño guiño*

Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero he tenido problemas personales, sorry.

¿Alguien ha leído el último capítulo del manga? Por si no seguís el manga aviso de que **a partir de aquí voy a comentar algo en SPOILER:**

¡Al fin sabemos algo de Ban! El pobrecito lleva mucho tiempo separado de Elaine y casi pierde la conciencia de su propio yo, pero Ban es mucho Ban y lo puede con todo. Estoy deseando que sepamos más cosas de su viaje y pronto pueda regresar con Elaine ^^

 **FIN DEL SPOILER**

En fin, gracias por leer y más gracias todavía a quienes invierten tiempo en comentar ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^


	7. VII Fuegos Artificiales

**VII. Fuegos artificiales**

Elaine se estremeció. Cerró los ojos con cuidado, engullendo la soledad de los sueños de Ban. Sin pretenderlo, se había sumergido en el mundo onírico del joven mientras éste dormitaba.

Unas sucesiones de imágenes mostraban una versión menor del humano, acompañado de un hombre que lo instruía y protegía como un verdadero padre. La sonrisa del pequeño ladrón resplandecía bajo el manto de la ilusión, un rasgo que, al parecer, compartían todos los infantes de naturaleza humana. Elaine no necesitó más que un vistazo para comprender que la aquélla era la etapa más dichosa del mortal. El adulto sostenía algo entre sus manos, al tiempo que deambulaban en la penumbra de una noche nublada hacia una zona deshabitada. Ban saltaba de emoción, como si estuviese a punto de contemplar una hazaña extraordinaria. El hombre colocó en el suelo los objetos alargados que portaba, agarró dos piedras y las friccionó hasta que el fuego surgió. Tras una mecha fugaz, el cielo opaco se cubrió de hermosas y centelleantes luces que reflejaron una expresión de gozo en el niño que saltaba eufórico ante el hermoso espectáculo.

— _Existe una antigua leyenda que dicta que en el solsticio de invierno los fuegos artificiales guían a los espíritus perdidos_ —murmuró el varón—. _Ahora, tu hermana Kilia podrá descansar en paz._

«Hermana». Claro, los humanos también tenían parentescos. Se estremeció intranquila. Un niño tan pequeño e indefenso que ya había sufrido la pérdida de una hermana. Miró su aspecto desaliñado, sus harapos viejos, su cuerpecito famélico… y se preguntó cuántos humanos vivían en condiciones deplorables. El adulto tampoco mostraba un aspecto mucho mejor. ¿Qué clase de especie se hacía eso a sí misma? Aun así, debía admitir que la expresión de júbilo del pequeño Ban era entrañable. Pero, demasiado pronto, los recuerdos alegres se tornaron oscuros cuando la figura adulta se esfumó de la nada, dejando a Ban completamente solo en el mundo.

Su entorno se convirtió en un abismo que acabó por engullirle.

Ahora lo comprendía. El extraño humano también había sido abandonado. Como ella. La misma sensación experimentada tras la marcha de su hermano King se duplicaba, cual reflejo en el pasado del bandido. Cuán dura y solitaria se tornaba la existencia tras la sombra del abandono. La desconfianza se transformaba en rutina. El nunca creer en las palabras; el nunca creer en las promesas. ¿Le sucedía lo mismo al humano?

Posó los dedos con delicadeza sobre los mechones que cubrían la frente de Ban, su tacto era más sedoso de lo que a simple vista parecía. Acarició las hebras grisáceas con sutileza, meditando. En su solitaria existencia muchas eran las ocasiones en las que reflexionaba, llegando a la conclusión de que la eternidad sería más llevadera con alguien que empatizara con ella, que compartiera vivencias similares. Pero, ahora que conocía a Ban y sabía de su historia, se percataba de su equivocación. Compartir un mismo sentimiento no le llenaba de éxtasis. Quizás, esa conexión le ayudaba a sentirse menos sola, sí. Mas, prefería romper el vínculo que los unía, ya que a éste lo contaminaba el dolor. ¿De qué le servía saber que otro ser padecía igual que ella, si desconocía el método para sanar sus heridas?

Viró la vista hacia las estrellas, pioneras en la vigía del amplio cielo. Se concentró en ellas, en su candidez, en su fulgor, en su vigor. Algunas adquirieron un tono distinto al natural. Azuladas, carmesíes, violáceas y verdosas. Parpadeaban, aparecían y se esfumaban. Imitando los llamados «fuegos artificiales» que Ban contemplaba en su sueño.

—Feliz solsticio de invierno, Ban —descansó la mano sobre la frente del chico—. Que todos tus espíritus se hallen en paz.

Con la vista clavada en la noche, Elaine respiró sosegada, ajena al par de ojos vidriosos que la observaban agradecidos. Ban dibujó una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios de pícaro, mientras se hacía el dormido. En su compañía, ambos también encontraban paz.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Felices fiestas a todo el mundo :) Espero que os haya gustado, me he puesto al día con el manga y tengo ganas de publicar alguna cosita más. Si me da tiempo, intentaré publicar otro drabble o one shot esta semana. Gracias por el apoyo.

Por cierto, ¿alguien más tiene hype por lo acontecido en el manga? YO ESTOY EUFÓRICA. Pero, no haré spoilers por si acaso xD

Pd: si veis algún error no dudéis en avisarme, lo he escrito medio dormida xD


	8. VIII Generosidad

**AVISO SPOILER : **Si no vas al día con el manga, este capítulo es un spoiler como una casa. ¡Avisado queda!

* * *

 **VIII. Generosidad**

Después de siglos fortaleciendo su espíritu en el Purgatorio, Ban había evolucionado como individuo.

Durante su vida mortal ambicionaba lo que otros poseían, rasgo acentuado tras las penurias vividas.

En el transcurso de su inmortalidad, maldijo la codicia humana, esa que nacía desde la parte más oscura de su ser, pues una indómita avaricia se reforzó en el mismo instante que perdió a Elaine.

Mas, su deseo de volverse invencible, de alargar su estancia en el mundo a la espera de un futuro prometedor, carecía de sentido sin la compañía del hada. Desde que fue testigo del último aliento de la joven, se juró que algún día acallaría la voz pecaminosa que le instaba a arrebatar lo ajeno y, a cambio, sería él quién cediera a los demás.

Su permanencia en el Purgatorio junto a su mejor amigo le había ayudado a reflexionar. Tenía un don, una bendición. Simplemente, los sucesos habían transformado su suerte en maldición, arrebatándole lo que más amaba. Pero, la solución que tanto había buscado se encontraba ante sus ojos.

Él era la clave.

Años atrás, lo habían condenado por beber del cáliz de la eterna juventud y destruir en consecuencia el bosque sagrado. Había cargado con esa pena durante décadas, obsesionándose con hallar un modo de resucitar a Elaine. De nuevo, la codicia lo nublaba. Se aferraba a un método físico que hurtar para traerla de vuelta.

No se trataba de robar, sino de dar.

El pecado de la avaricia sólo se superaba con su antónimo: la generosidad.

Definitivamente, Ban había evolucionado como persona. Gracias a la presencia de Elaine, luchaba por superarse. En cuerpo y alma.

Por ello, corrió a su encuentro, dispuesto a otorgarle su preciada inmortalidad a cambio de una existencia. Elaine abandonaría ese limbo permanente que oscilaba entre la vida y la muerte. La fuente de la eterna juventud le pertenecería a Elaine por siempre. Otorgarle su más preciada posesión era la única manera de permanecer unidos.

Y cuando al mortal el tiempo le pesase y los años apagasen su corazón, Ban se reencarnaría. Lo tenía decidido. De cualquier manera, sus corazones siempre serían uno.

Aquello que más había codiciado como mortal era un precio insignificante a pagar, siempre que Elaine se quedase a su lado.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por el apoyo, os deseo los mejores deseos para estos últimos días y para el año venidero :)

Espero que disfrutéis la lectura ;)


End file.
